Silver the Warrior
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Silver is a warrior when he's on a quest to take down an evil tyrant. He meets and falls for a hedgehog maid by the name of Amelia Rose and with his allies, they escape and find help to take the tyrant down. SilvAmy. hiatus for now
1. Introduction

Silver the Warrior Introduction.

(Small parody of the Redwall book and Redwall TV Series, Martin the Warrior, just a few changes here and there, such as setting, names of places, events, and names of people and things.) Hope u enjoy this. Silvamy.

* * *

Very long ago, back when the seasons were rough, in a place called Cazadore, an elder hedgehog by the Name of Romolus and his mate, Genova, brought a son into the world by the name of Silver. It wasn't until later in his life, he became the great defender of The Isle of Luke. When he was no less than a young child, his father left him and his grandmother, to battle the Evil Ivan. Ivan the Scourge, was the evilest of all tyrants, who captured many to sell as slaves and showed no mercy.

Before his father leaves, Silver asks his father, "Will you be gone for long?"

His father replies, "It won't be for long, son. I will be gone for a while."

" I could help you fight those awful seadogs! " Silver chirped in concern. His father shakes his head in solemn and says, "Now you will listen to me, young one. I want you to stay here with your grandmother, and you will guard my sword until I return, is that clear?"

Silver sighs and replies, "Yes, father."

His father, a wise platinum colored hedgehog, hugs his son and begins to shed a tear. He looks up at him and says, "Father, why are you crying?"

"Nothing important, son. Just that you're growing up so fast for a young child."

Silver smiles falsely, knowing what his father meant. He steps back from his father, and waves goodbye along with his grandmother. As his father leaves off shore, he turns to his grandmother and asks, "Will my father ever return?"

She sighs and says, "He'll return, when the seas show kindness."

Silver nods and they leave for home. Life for them wasn't easy. The winters were harsh, the summers were brutal, and the spring rains were hectic. But one day, that would all turn for the worst. As young 10 year old Silver was watching out for seadogs, he turns and hears his grandmother frantically calling him and telling him to run away. It was too late, pirates and then the Evil Ivan bursts in on the two, hurting his grandmother and arresting him.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU VERMIN!"

The weasel laughs and says, "You are full of spunk, ey? Well you will learn your manners, hedgehog." He then takes away his sword and uses the sword, forcing the young hedgehog to surrender and then as they take him away, they kill his grandmother, causing Silver to shout, "NO!" and attacking a henchmen. With all his might, he gave as many blows as he could, but to no avail. He was given a blow to the head, which knocked him out and they take him away to Fort Marium, by the sea. Since then, he was a slave.

* * *

More on your way!


	2. Chapter I: Captured

Silver the Warrior Chapter 1

Years Later…

* * *

It has been almost about seven years since his grandmother's death and his capture, Silver, now seventeen and a young adult hedgehog, has more anger and anguish against the tyrant. He along with other slaves Shadow, Espio and Shadow's father, Cornelius, and other slaves were being whipped as they were pulling blocks of concrete by the dozens and as other slaves laid down logs to make the block roll, Cornelius begins to feel faint and tired. Silver looks at him and says, "Come on, Cornelius. I understand you're tired, but we must move."

A henchmen shouts, "Get movin', ya vermin!"

Cornelius looks at Silver and Espio, and weakly replies, "Ok, boy."

He gets back up with Silver's help and they keep going, but then the adult hedgehog falls and couldn't get back up. A henchmen sees this and takes out his whip and saying, "Move, you no good excuses of life." And when the whip was aimed for Silver, he grabs it with his bare hands and pulls the mongoose down. When he lands on the ground, Silver lunges at him in anger and begins to throw punches as the roll on the dusty ground. When other guards see the fight in progress, two of them jump in only for Silver to knock them out as well and then another enters with three more guards and then pin him down before Ivan enters the scene, shouting,

"ENOUGH!" and he goes up to Silver, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and holding him in the air. He looks at Ivan in anger and disgust.

"You, again! Still the troublemaker, ey? I should just run you through this bloody sword."

"Scum!" Was Silver's reply.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Scum and a thief!"

Ivan growled at him and Silver said, "That sword isn't yours! It belongs to me!"

He then drops Silver on his knees, forcing him to kneel. He then snarls, "Well, you're sure not short on nerve, hedgehog. What's your name?'

"My name is—ugh!" Silver was hit with a stick, telling him to stay on his knees. "My name is Silver," He snarled, "Son of Romolus the Warrior."

Ivan chuckles evilly and says, "Warrior, Ha!" and his other henchmen laugh with their leader.

"Well, Silver son of Romolus the Warrior, you can become Silver: the seagulls' breakfast!" and laughs at Silver again. Silver snarls at them, with anger on his face.

As rain poured and thunder clashed and lighting flashed, Silver, tied to two poles with rope, was left out in the merciless rain as it began to pour harder and harder. From a distance, Shadow and his father watch in horror as their friend suffers in the treacherous rain as the slept in their cots.

"He'll be having a horrible night if he doesn't rest and if this weather worsens."

Shadow replies, "It's the morning I'm worrying about, father. When the gullets come, they'll rip him to bits!"

Then they hear a knock of a stick, they turn to see that it was a henchmen. He then says, "Get away from there! Or you'll be up there with him."

They turn around and get back to sleep. The rat then shouts, "Double work for you tomorrow!"

When the rat leaves, Shadow and his father pop out of their 'blankets' and Cornelius says, "-sigh- that brave hedgehog Silver protected me from Saber. I wish there was something we could do"

(Saber is the rat.)

"There's nothing we can do." Shadow replied solemnly.

Back with Silver, he struggles to be free and shouts, "You won't break me, Ivan." He keeps struggling to be free and from a distance, hiding behind a boulder shaped hideout, a young hedgehog maid in a black hooded robe watches the rain fall heavily. She couldn't help but think if her brother, Aries, is in Fort Marium. As she looks out in wonder, Knuckles was cooking soup in an old iron pot and stirring it with his trusty metal ladle. He looks at her and says, "I think the soup is done, Mistress Rose."

Amy sighs and asks, "Knuckles, do you think Aries is in there?"

"Well, the mongoose tracks lead here, where else would he be?" Knuckles replied politely as he pours soup into a cup. He then hands the wooden cup to Amy.

"Here, eat something."

"Knuckles the Echidna, you're worse than an old housewife." She teased and she takes a long drink of the soupy goodness.

"Mmm. If only Aries didn't wander off from Hacienda."

"But he did. Now that Ivan's got him, I bet he now wishes he'd listen to his father." Knuckles replied as he took a gulp of his soup. Amy sighed and replied, "Father meant no harm, he just wanted Aries to be safe and more…responsible."

Knuckles took another gulp and replied, "Well, safe and responsible are two different words that don't go together, do they? Saying for yourself, Amelia Rose."

Amy giggles and says in great sincerity, "Oh Knuckles." She then walks over to him and kisses his cheek, causing knuckles to blush. She then puts the cup down and goes outside to see if she could get a closer look at the fort. As she walks out, she hears someone shouting to the heavens as thunder clashes.

"IVAN….IVAN!"

She gasps and says, "Knuckles, come here, quickly, Listen!"

"Damn, you Ivan! Do you hear me, I'll live and take back my sword! I am Silver, son of Romolus."

Amy decides to see the mysterious hedgehog for herself and walks up the rocks. Knuckles looks at her in concern and says, "Now you watch out for those vicious guards Amelia."

"Oh, stop. There won't be any guards out in this weather." She replied as she walked up the messy pathway to a boulder that covered her and she looks to see a handsome silver hedgehog, being tortured by the merciless weather. She then says, "Silver, son or Romolus, Silver son of Romolus, can you hear me?"

As She and Knuckles hid, Silver wakes up and Amy calls his name again, "Silver."

Silver looks up and sees a beautiful hedgehog maid, but couldn't really tell because of the weather and of his condition. "W-Who are you?"

"Amelia Rose, daughter of chief Aero of Hacienda."

"Why are you here?" Silver shouted over the thunder and pouring rain. Amy sums up her breath and replies, "I seek my brother, Aries. Do you know him?"

Silver shakes his head no and says, "No…" and he falls unconscious. Amy gasps and Knuckles replies, "I'm guessing he fell out of consciousness, if you ask me."

Amy decides to try one last time and shouts, "Silver, can we help you in any way?"

"Gulls…will attack…dawn." Silver replied and he goes back to unconsciousness . Amy then says to Knuckles, "Not if Amelia of Hacienda has anything to say about it. Find me pebbles, Knuckles. I'll show that heartless Ivan" As she takes out a homemade sling, which she uses as a belt.

"I'd bet he'll see whats coming!"

"I'll make sure he gets it if he dares hurt that poor Silver, or my brother." Amy promised as thunder clashed.

* * *

What will happen next, now that Silver meets his new ally? R&R!


	3. Chapter II: His Savior

Silver the Warrior Chapter II

His Savior and The Troublesome Three

A new character, belonging to: **shadowroxsxmysox3**

Sapphire the Bat: The only Female slave in Fort Marium and a mercenary. She 'works' for Ivan, when she actually helps the Slaves and helps Silver in his escape by giving him tools make a hole. She too escapes later on with Espio and the other slaves and meets Sonic and his traveling circus later on. She meets and falls in love with the fire-eater, Charmy. Will be in the next chappy, since this focuses on Silver.

* * *

The next day, Silver was awakened by the sound of cawing seagulls, flying above him like vultures. Silver then looks around and falls back to sleep. Ivan, who watches from a distance in a stone throne and orders a weasel to wake Silver. He runs over and forces his mouth open, pouring water.

"Wake up, wake up. There's some sharp beaks who need breakfast."

Silver spits the water at the weasel's face and he says, "Tough, ey? Well not tough enough to stop them." And points at the seagulls. Silver gasps in fear and the seagulls reflect on his eyes. The weasel snickers and quickly ducks as the seagulls dive for him. The other snicker and laugh as he ducks and Ivan says, "Looks like they have good appetites today, Weasel!"

The weasel sneaks away and stays behind the fort and prepares to watch the bloodshed. As seagulls fly and caw, Silver hopes that his new lovely ally would complete her promise. Silver sees a seagull charging him head on and Silver prepares for the worst. As the seagull dives for Silver, a rock smashes its head and causing the seagull to crash and fall into a pile of rocks behind him. He opens his eyes and sees the gull on the ground and realizes who could it have been.

Amelia stretches out her homemade rope fling and Knuckles says, "Good shot, mistress."

Ivan sees this and shouts, "Stupid bird! Go get him, you lumps!"

Ivan snickers evilly and mockingly says, "You won't need this anymore!" and he dangles the sword. Silver just looks at him in anger as gulls keep on aiming for him. As another gull aims for him, Amy throws another rock, making the bird crash. Another bird aims for him and Amy strikes again. The other slaves and prisoners cheered on, in hopes of escape or help. "WHATS HAPPENING!" Ivan shouted as another rock was thrown and knocks out another seagull.

Silver sighs in relief and says, "Thank You, Amelia. Whoever you are."

As this was happening, a huge overweight cat was on his ship, munching on shrimps and drinking alcohol, acting like the pirate he was.  
(Big is like Clogg from MARTIN THE WARRIOR)

"What ya see, Boogs?"  
The dog says, "A fort, dead ahead."

"Ivan, won't he be glad to see me!"  
"Pleased, captain? He'll pop his cork." Boogs reminded. "Ha, if he don't, I'll pop it for 'im. Ha ha Ha!" Big chuckles evilly and so do his crew as the boat sails.

Ivan was displeased as the seagulls begin to fly away. He shouts, "What's the matter with 'em? Argh!" Ivan quickly ducks as a seagull heads for them. Then a loud eagle cry was heard, causing the evil doers to cover their ears as Amelia made the loud cries, those of a great eagle. As she made the calls, seagulls fly away in fear.

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK, EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK, EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK, EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK." Amy cried and then stops, "ugh-."

The calls stop and the evil doers take their hands off their ears and Ivan says, "NOW WHAT?"

A Porcupine says, "Sire, that's the cry of a great eagle."

Another porcupine then objects, saying, "There ain't no great eagles on this coast."

"Stall that, and put a rotten fish on him. Hungry Seagulls will come for that, eagle or no eagle."

The porcupine nods and goes to retrieve a fish and rope. He returns with a fish and tries to put the fish on his chest. As he tries to put it on, Amy sees and grabs another pebble and aims for the henchman, and Knuckles tells her no, and he takes out his ladle and aims.

"Hold still, or I'll pin it with this spear- ugh." He was hit by a rock. Ivan shouts, "Stop playing the fool."

Another henchmen comes up and tries, only to get hit as well, on his back.

"Somebody is throwing rocks!" Ivan shouted. Two more other henchmen come up and they get taken down one by one, by Amy and Knuckles.

"Argh!" Ivan too ducks as a rock was aimed for him. A red fox then says, "Must be some beast hiding out there Lord Ivan."

Back in the Fort, Shadow sees his chance at some action, so he grabs a rock and shouts, "This is for the last beating you gave me, Two-teeth!"

He throws his arm back, aims and throws with all his strength, hitting the fox's ear, actually ripping the flesh of it.

"EAOWCH!"

A henchman then reports, "Its coming from inside the fortress—ugh!"

Henchmen number two then says, "Its coming from the shore I tell ya!—yeow!"

The fox gets up and runs to the other side of the fortress and reports, "They're coming from everywhere!"

"IT CANT BE!" Ivan snarled. He then orders, "Get that hedgehog down from there, into the fortress!"

Then a guard says, "But sire, what about the rock throwers?"

"You scum brain, we ought to worry about other things than stones. Look, it's the Alorium pirates, meaning Big. Me ol' shipmate, and now my mortal enemy."

He then jumps down into the fortress as the guards close the doors. As they close the door, Amelia and Knuckles look up and see them take Silver down. Amy was glad to know she made such an accomplishment.

"Knuckles, look! Their cutting Silver down!" Amy whispered and smiled as they took down the poor, tired hedgehog.

"I do believe we've won, Amelia!"

"Praise the seasons we helped that poor hedgehog."  
"But I showed him with my ladle!" Knuckles replied and he shows off his ladle. Amy giggles and says, "So you did, Knuckles!"

As Amy puts her fling back into a belt, Knuckles looks back and in shock says, "Amelia, look at this!"

She turns and gasps, "-GASP!- The Alorium pirates! Come on, Knuckles, we better get away from here! We'll be safer in the marshes."

"I'm reckoning your right, Amelia Rose. I don't like pirates"  
"If only I know that Aries is safe" Amy sighed.

As they leaves, the ship was close to reaching shore.  
"If I know Ivan, his slaves are aplenty"

"Yes captain." A shipmate replied.

"Ivan knows I hate his guts and soon, his slaves, all of them, will be mine!" He replied and they shout and laugh loudly.

Back at Fort Marium, Silver, bound in rope and behind him were two guards, was to face Ivan for the event that had happened back in the shoreline.

"Hawkin ya hedgehog, you're not short on nerve, and – uh, I need a tough fighter like you, what with things being as they are, how'd you like to be a captain in my hoard, best food, best slaves. What do say, youngin', will you swear loyalty to me, against ol' Big?"

Ivan replied as he holds out his hand. Silver was angry and was growling and then attacked Ivan, getting up and biting his hand very hard, with him in great pain. Then the henchmen jump in, to pull and restrain an enraged Silver.

Ivan sneers, "You wish the gulls gotcha you will, put him in the pit!"

They did what they were ordered and drop him in the dark pit. Silver falls and lands on an ebony hedgehog.  
Shadow gets up and says, "well, still alive Silver?"

Silver quickly steps away in fear as the figure gets up. He then introduces himself, "Name's Shadow by the way. You protected my father, Cornelius."

"What are you doing down here?" Silver asked.

"Two teeth saw me throwing rocks by the wall."

"Thank you, I thought I was bird food for a while."  
"No problem, mate. Least I could do, since you helped my father."

Then a small shrill voice said, "What's Ivan going to do with us?"

"Who's there?" Silver called out to the small red hedgehog. Shadow replies, "This young fellow is Aries."

"Aries?"

"Hello."

"Your sister is outside with somebody called Knuckles."

"Rose and Knux, outside? "

"Yes, I owe them and Shadow my life. They drove of the birds."

Then Shadow says, "Yeah, and then there was a loud screech, like an eagle."

"That's Rose, she does all sorts of voices. They'll soon get us out and away from Ivan." Aries replied as he stretches and yawns, and he goes to sleep. "-yawn- you'll see… as easy as picking daises."

Silver and Shadow look at one another and he asks Silver, "When was the last time you picked daises, matey?"

"A long time ago. "

"Simple, was it?"

"But not impossible."

* * *

OH MY GOD, MORE ON UR WAY, CHAPTER 3 THE GREAT ESCAPE OF THE TROUBLE THREESOME! R&R OC WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPY I SWEAR IT!


	4. Chapter III: New Allies and Old Enemies

Silver the Warrior Chapter III

You will meet two new people in this story. Plus the Isle of Luke will soon be named Solenna and Sapphire the bat is representing Keyla the Otter. more Ocs are needed for this story, please help in anyway for the silvamy effort! Thanx!

* * *

On the wild seas, Big and his crew cheer and laugh loudly as they head for shore. Big dances around and shouts to Boogs, "Now, how many slaves to build a place like that?"

"Oh lots, captain. Crowds of 'em,"

"Rats and crowds?"

"Oh yes, rats and crowds"

"Hmm… which is most, rats or crowds?" Big snarled oafishly. Boogs replied, "Why, bless your heart, captain, crowds. That means lots and lots."

"HA!" Big laughed and says, "Well said, matey." And he then orders, "BREAK OUT YE WEAPONS, For we lay up the coast and ye must hideaway out of sigh. Then we will for sure have a little reunion with me old best friend, Ivan. And we will soon have all his slaves... for fish bait! HA!"

"HA!" everyone replied and cheered.

Back at the fortress, the guards and henchmen were preparing to get on the defensive as the pirates get close to shore.

"Sire, there's dozens of them, what do we do?"  
Ivan chuckles evilly as he looks over his fortress,

"Hm…invite them in of course, matey."

The guard nods and tells the others the orders. The other guards run for to grab their weapons as two voles shout, "Pick it, u land lubbing lames!"

As all the commotion was going on, Sapphire, a young female slave, sneaks over to the pit and whispers, "Psst. Psst, every beast all right?"

"Tired, but unbroken. Who are you?" Silver replied. Sapphire looks around and sees the guards running and scrambling to get on defense. She turns back to them and says, "Sapphire the Bat is my name."

Silver then asks, "Sapphire, can you tell us what is happening up there? What is all the commotion about?"

"I heard one of the guards say pirates Big and Boogs and the group are headed here for Marium."

Then they hear guards shouting 'silence' or 'hurry up'.

"With all this confusion, I could smuggle you some scraps from the kitchen."

Before Silver said a word, the bat was gone. He turns to Shadow and says, "We need to know what is going on up there. Shadow, climb up onto my shoulders."

Shadow nods and gets on, but was a bit short. "Can you see anything?"

"No, im still too low." Shadow replied

Silver then looks at Aries, "Aries, can you climb on to Shadow's shoulder?"

He nods and climbs on.

"Can you see anything?" Silver groaned as he has the hedgehogs on his back.

"Yes, I think they're opening the gate."

"What?" Silver gasps.

"Ready?" Ivan asks.

"Ready, sire." A mongoose replied.

"Open the gate."

The guards open the gate and they see a big fat cat and his crew, walking in. As they enter, the guards quiver in fear, Big then does a surprise attack, scaring the crap out of them.

"Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha. Caught 'cha napping' there, mateys. You all gone soft on me, playing and being land lubbers. Anyone home to welcome an ol' seadog like me? Oh, my old shipmate, Ivan! "

"Big, old friend. It's been a while."

"Eh, good times, matey. And I got something to help us celebrate."

Two of Big's crewmates bring in a barrel of fine wine. He uses an axe and breaks the seal, revealing fresh, sweet smelling wine from the oak barrel. Big takes out two cups and fills them with wine. Ivan was a bit suspicious at first and Big says, "Aw c'mon now. It's not poisoned."

Big takes the first gulp and when he was done, throws the cup aside and it shatters. Ivan then takes a sip and then drinks up his cup, and he too tosses his cup and it shatter. They then cheer and everyone hollers.

"Just like the good ol days." Ivan replied.

"Yes, indeed. But now you are to return my debt."

Ivan then sneers, "Meaning?"

"I want my slaves."

Ivan snarls and says, "Your Slaves? Ha! Nothing is what you get!"

"Oh, I see where this will be going. I will be back, Ivan."

Big turns and he orders his men that it's time to leave.

Ivan snarls angrily and "Two teeth, fallow them. Make sure they do leave, or they're in for it."

The fox nods and sneaks off. Back at the Pit, Aries looks back at Shadow and says. "It looks like the pirates are gone, you want me to get down now?"

"Yes." Silver replied. Aries climbs down from Shadow and Silver, back to the dirt ground. Shadow jumps down from Silver's back and asks, "How did you do that?"

"We do what we have to do, like escape while we still have the strength" Silver replied as he rubs his arms and as he does so, he couldn't help but think of his lovely savior and her echidna helper.

As night fell, Sapphire found the night to her advantage. With her natural sense of echolocation, she sense the guards nearby, and gulps in fear of getting caught. She quickly sneaks over and she then senses something. Her blindness gave her the feeling, that she might get caught so she got herself a back-up plan. In her hands, she carries a loaf of bread and some cheese along with two and a half apples, and pieces of roasted fish in a small basket. She uses her echolocation and 'sees' no guards in her position, so she goes by the pit. When she gets there, she gets caught and a guard says, "Hey you, where do you think you're going?"

She was calm and replied, "To Feed the prisoners, sire, like Ivan ordered."

He was suspicious and says, "Hey! I thought that Ivan wanted them to starve."

"Ok, then you ask him." She replied. "But I don't think he'd like to be waken up."

He gulps and says, "Go on with your duties."

Sapphire goes back to what she was doing and throws the basket to the pit, saying, "Take this! Or Else, Ivan's orders!"

Silver whispers, "Thanks, Sapphire!" as he munches on a piece of cheese.

"What did they say?" He asked. Sapphire replied, "They were complaining about the coldness. I think it's rather warm down there. I am hoping they don't have the fever."

"T-t-t-the fever?"

"Yes, and I also think that they have the nose-twitch flu."

The guard was scared now. 'W-w-what is the Nose Twitch flu?"

"Its when you begin to shake, one question, you feelin' cold?"

"Y-y-es."

"And do you feel your nose beginning to twitch like crazy?"

"YES!" He shouted in agony.  
"Then I suggest that you get some rest sire, unless you want today and the rest numbered."

"Ok, I guess I should." He panted.

"Then hurry, sire, your eyes are turing greenish red and then your fur falls off in bunches. Oh and faster, because I see some of your fur falling."

"AAAHHH!"

Sapphire turns back to the troublesome three.

"They're gone." She replied and Silver asks,

"What is The Nose-Twitch Flu?"

"I don't know, -chuckles- "

Silver couldn't help but chuckle along and replies, "well done, Sapphire. Now we got a plan, here's what we want you to do…"

Back at the Marshes, as the boats leave, Amelia and Knuckles watch from a distance and Knuckles says, "Rose, what do you suspect they wanted?"

"I have no idea, Knux. But they didn't seem too happy leaving. I think they'll be back."

Then they hear singing of a tune, saying,

_By now a hedge named Silver and a young one named Aries._

Knuckles then says, "do you hear that, a beast is singing. Its coming from the fortress."

Amy's eyes looked up at the fortress and then…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!


	5. Chapter IV: The Great Escape Part I

Silver the Warrior IV

The Great Escape of the Troublesome Three Part I

(This is where some of the plot in the story changes, some not following Redwall, but this is still a bit of a redwall parody.)

* * *

Amy looks up and her eyes shine in new hope that she had found her baby brother.

"Did you hear that, Knux? Aries is alive!"

"Well, then Amelia, you should answer that song."

Amy nods and sings,

_We're here so we can help them so friend please front out to me._

_What can we do to aid these two and hope to set them free._

Then Sapphire hears guards coming and sings,

_A Vermin guard approaches…_

She then sneaks away to hide and sings,

_Quick get yourselves from sight. I'll try to get back to you this time tomorrow night._

Amy and Knuckles look at each other and they smiled at one another. Sapphire immediately goes back to her bunk and sleeps. The next day, the other slaves were cooking and cleaning so they could get back to work. As they cleaned, Sapphire was talking to Cornelius about his son and his other mates.

"All I know is that Shadow, Silver and Aries are thinking to escape."

"We must help them, Sapphire." Cornelius replied. "If they make it, they can get help and free us from Ivan."

"Then we need to get them rations." Sapphire replied.

"Each of us will do our fair share." Cornelius replied.

Everyone replied. "We must slow down the process of this fort. We must work slower, but make sure not to get caught!"

Everyone nods, "And try to steal anything that can be used as a weapon."

Everyone nods then a mole says, "Don't listen to that hedgehog. He'll get us in trouble."

"Is that you, Jonas? If you have something to say, say it"  
The mole replies, "If we're caught stealing, we'll be punished! You do what you want, I want no part in this."

"If you say so, but if any word gets out, you will answer to me." Cornelius replied. Jonas snarls and walks away. The elder male hedgehog looks back at the others and says, "Now, let's get them something to eat, shall we?'

Everyone nods in agreement and puts in a scrap of food from one another into a bowl and Sapphire takes the bowl over to the prisoners.

Back at the marshes, Amy and Knuckles hide behind a rock and they were trying to think of a way to get close without guards .

"With all those guards, we cant communicate with our singing friend. What do we do Knux?"

"Now, come on, Amy." Knuckles replied and he grabs her hand, and then says and he pats her hand, "Your friend must be clever, he'll find away and possibly think of something."

Amy smiles and looks back at the fortress. Sapphire drops the food in the pit and Aries looks up and sees the food. He gets up and catches a chicken leg, while Shadow catches an apple and Silver a piece of cheese. He then asks,

"Anymore news from Rose and Knux?"

"There are too many guards to try singing, Any other ideas?"

Then a guard shouts, "Hey down there! What are you doing talking to the prisoners? I'll spear you alive"

"N-nothing, sire. Just seeing if the Nose-Twitch Flu is clearing out, after all, I doubt you two want to catch it."

The same guard that was with her the other day said, "N-no need t-to e-explain. Get a move on."

Then the other guard was suspicious, "There's no such thing as the nose twitch fever."

Sapphire replies, "That's what I said, but they keep complaining of it. We'll find out soon enough."

"How's that?'

"Well, sire, if they do have the nose-twitch flu, they'd be shouting for help to get out of the pit. In voices that can be heard from the heavens."

Silver looks at Shadow and Aries and they smile. Silver then whispers, "good idea, Sapphire." And then says in his normal voice, "Who's got the loudest voice?"

"How's this for loud?" Aries replied. He takes in a deep breath and shouts, "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE FLU, THE NO GOOD FLU!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOME ONE , ANYONE, HELP, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Aries shouted at the top of his lungs, Shadow and Silver covered their ears and chuckled. The guards were in fear and they were mad because of Aries's yelling. They wanted him to stop.

"AHHH, make it stop!"

The other guard shouts, "Shut the hell up or I'll go down there and kick your butt 'til its blue!"

Aries shouts, "Kick us, do anything so we can get out, WAH! WAAAHHHHH!"

Aries keeps on shouting out in 'agony' per se, and the guards were getting very scared. The other guard didn't think so.

"Tell them to be quiet."

"Then why don't you go down there, since you don't think theres a flu."

"No way in hell. Ivan told me to keep guard."

"Are you sure you don't have the twitch? Your nose looks like its twitching…"

He then hugs himself and quivers in fear as Aries keeps on shouting. Amy and Knuckles, who were still hiding, hears Aries's screams. Amy giggles and tells Knuckles, "That's Aries, alright. I know those lungs anywhere."

Knuckles smiles and says, "Why don't you send a reply to the kid? To know you're hearing him."

She knows what to do. Amy gets up and makes an eagle call, as a reply to her baby brother.

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKK!"

As Amy screeches, Knuckles quickly covers his ears and says, "Damn, you sure know how to make noises."

Aries looks up at the sky and hears his sister's calls, he says, "That's my sister Rose, alrighty. She can make a screech better than any eagle or falcon."

Silver then says, "Wonderful, now be prepared to send the message."

Aries nods, takes a deep breath, and shouts, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The guards were in agony of his yells. One tells the other to stop him and he replies, "I'm not going down there!"

"Then we'll just ignore it." A guard replies as he rips a piece of cloth from his tunic and shoves it in his ears, and so does the other guard. They then dance around and yell to ignore his cries.

Silver whispers in his ear what to do next. He nods and takes another deep breath and shouts, "IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GATE, SET YOUR FACES, GO EAST TWENTY PACES, THE FEVER, THE FEVER. THERE ARE THREE OF US IN THIS AWFUL PIT! AS DEEP AS THREE MICE IN A BIT. THE FEVER!"

"Are you getting this, Amy?'

Amy shushes him softly points back at the fortress.

"WE NEED THE CLAWS OF A GOOD OL' FRIEND WHO LOOKS A HEAD, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, KNUCKLEHEAD. THE FEVER, THE FEVER!!"

The screaming stops, and Amy responds with her eagle call, causing Knuckles to shut his ears and informing the guards that the noise has stopped (in their views)

Amy looks back at Knuckles and smiles. "He wants us to dig a tunnel."

The calls stopped and the guards sigh in relief.

As the sun goes down, Amy and Knuckles get themselves ready and they prepare to free the prisoners.

"Ready, Knuxie?"

"You bet. It won't take long like me eating your cream puffs."

"If you do this right, Knux, I assure you my mamma and I will be making a huge batch of cream puffs for you and Aries. More than you think you can handle."

Knuckles licks his lips and says, "Then let's get started!"

Amy giggles and gives Knuckles a kiss on the cheek, as he digs a hole and Amy cheers, "C'mon, Knuckles, you can do this! I know you can."

Knuckles digs faster and faster, knowing what will be in store when they return to Hacienda. He goes faster and faster, making a pit and he keeps on going and going.

"Go, Knux, go!"

As Knuckles digs, Jonas meets with two teeth to release information.

"I got you…information." Jonas spoke.

* * *


	6. Chapter V: The Great Escape: Part II

Silver the Warrior V

The Great Escape, Part II

* * *

Knuckles kept in digging and digging and by the time the hole was big enough for the both of them, Amy jumps in and lights a candle for knuckles to see.

"Thanks, Amy."

"No worries, now come along. We can't have them waiting for long."

Knuckles nods and he keeps on going and going.

Back at the fortress, Jonas sings.

"I heard that Cornelius and the others are allying those troublesome three into escaping. I also know that Sapphire is involved as well. She may look like she's on your side, well shes not."

"Good job, snitch. Here's your payment!" He throws a roasted fish and a bottle of cheap wine.

"Thank you…I will get more as soon as I can. But it will cost you for what I know more of."

"Such as…?"

"A bottle of that wine that those pirates had bring here and a whole roasted fish."

"How did you know about the wine?"

"What did I tell ya?"

Two teeth realized who he was dealing with and says, "You got yourself a deal."

They shook hands and they went their separate ways. Jonas goes into his bunk quietly and sleeps. As he slept, Cornelius was up and was disappointed in the mole. He quickly got up, with a shovel he stole; he hid the weapons at another location.

As the sun rose up, Big and his crew were back and they were angry with a vengeance.

"Now tell me, Boogs, how does the fortress look?"

"Its magnificent, sire."

"Well, guess what, Boogs, it wont be magnificent when we are done, HA!"

Everyone laughed with him and they look up at Fort Marium. Back inside, as Two Teeth was hearing them from above the pit, Silver and Shadow were going to sleep when Silver hears Aries, crying.

Silver walks over to Aries and asks, "What's wrong little one?"

"I am…afraid, that Rose and Knux wont make it, and that they'll get caught." Aries replies as he keeps crying. "Then where we'll be?"

"There now, your sister's not daft. I you tell me that Knux is the best digger in all of Hacienda."

Shadow then enters the conversation and says, "You said Knux is a great digger, and the most sensible person you ever met, over all on the land."

Aries responds, "But supposed they didn't understand the directions that we gave them, and they might get lost. And what if he tunnels the wrong way?"

"I'm sure Knux won't do that. You said he was the best digger in the world." They then hear cackling from above. It was Two Teeth.

"They say you got the twitch flu down there. Looks to me you guys all feel better. Are you sure your not dizzy, twitching or in pain?"

Shadow snaps back, "Heh, it doesn't hurt as much as that rock I hit cha with, flea ridden twit!"

The rat gets mad and says, "Shut it, hedgehog. Or I'll come down there and run this spear through you."

Aries gasps and Silver replies, "But you cant because of your fear of the flu."

"You're right. I wont come down for no food or water will come down there either. You can starve down there 'til you rot."

Silver and Shadow snarl and Aries begins to cry again. The red hedgehog was losing hope. Shadow kneels down and comforts the child.

(A bit OOC for Shady)

Silver then thought of something to comfort Aries. "There now, Aries. Just think about the look on his face when he sees we escaped."

Aries sniffles and then chuckles in joy. "Yes, and we will all be safe at home, in Hacienda."

He pauses for a moment and says, "Silver, do you think Knux will find us?"

Silver sits next to him and nods as he pats his back. He then turns on his back and begins to kick the walls.

"What are you doing?" Aries asked as Silver kicks the walls.

"Giving your friend Knux a little help. A guidance to locate us, after all, echidnas know the undergrounds best."

Shadow then says, "Echidnas feel vibrations from the undergrounds and they can sense anything near with vibrations. So if we kick, he can sense us and he could find us, you'll soon be home, young one."

Aries's face changed from sadness to joy and he too joins in. As they kick, Silver begins a conversation by asking Aries, "So Aries, tell us about this magical place you call Hacienda."

"Well, it's a great plain far west from the forests and it is gated and all the people are kind and it's a secret place, you can say. My father is the Chief, stern but fair. My mamma is the best cook anywhere. "

Shadow groans, "mmm." And licks his muzzle. "Tell me, what does she cook best?"

"-giggles- stewed chilies with chicken and orzo. With cold Damsen Wine, Rose Petal Iced Tea or Barley Ale."

"That sounds delicious." Silver replies. Aries keeps on going.

"And raspberry preserves on cinnamon scones and warm cinnamon butter smothered on top."

Shadow chuckles and says, "Oh, stop it, you little fiend."

"And for dessert, a nice strawberry cream cake, made by my sister or Strawberry Buttercream Cakes by my mamma or…" He sighs and dreamily says, "Rose's cream puffs."

"Mmm, cream puffs." Silver replies dreamily.

"My sister makes the best cream puffs, anyone would want her as their mother or mate."

As they kick, Knuckles and Amy were close to reaching them and Knuckles senses the vibrations.

"Is something wrong, Knux?"

"Oh my, I feel heavy vibrations from my left. We must be going the right direction. Come here and listen."

Amy hands Knuckles the candle and she places her head by the wall of dirt and doesn't hear a thing.

"I cant hear anything, Knux."

"They'd be banging their feet like the drummers at the _Jamaicas_ back at Hacienda."  
(Jamaicas: they are small get together held by groups, especially in hispanic heritage.)

Amy smiles and Knuckles hands her the candle and says, "we must get moving, Amelia. For it wont be long now. We will get them out by midnight."

Amy held her hands together and says, "Midnight, wonderful Knux! We can escape in the cover of darkness. Oh Knux, you're a dear."

Knuckles smiles and keeps on digging. As he digs, coarsers land on the Island of Fort Marium, Big ad his crew sneak on the island.

"On to Marium we go, boys!"

They laugh and they quickly get off onto land.

Inside the fortress, the guards and henchmen were falling asleep and they were dozing off. But one of the guards watching from above sees dirt coming out of a hole from a distance and sees something. A pinkish blur.

"Hey, hey! I just saw sand coming up!'

"You're losing your head."

"I swear, I saw it!"

"Yeah, sure. You see dirt flying and you see birds turning blue. What's next, you see Boogs with a harpoon and Big's crew attacking us?"

"BOO!" Boogs popped out.

"AAAHHHH!!" the two shouted.

Then they realize more were attacking and charging at them. They run for their lives. As Ivan was looking at himself at a mirror, he hears Two Teeth shouting.

"SIRE! SIRE! ITS BIG, HE'S BACK!!"

"DAMN HIM! GET THE GUARDS AND ATTACK, BUT I HAVE A SPECIAL MISSION FOR YOU! _FIND HIS SHIP!_"

He nods and runs out to get the others to attack. Back in the outside, Amy waits up on land as Knuckles digs quicker and quicker.

Back at the pit, the elder hedgehogs kept on kicking as Aries slept. Shadow hears screaming and says, "Listen."

They stop and they look above and see flaming arrows fired across.

"FIRE!" The pirate shouted. The guards shoot and they fired. As they fought, Amy hid for her life behind the boulders and waited in hope that Knuckles got them free.

"Oh, come on, Knux. Please "

Back at the pit, Aries begins to lose hope.

"We're going to die here."

Silver was mad and he just wanted to free them all from that pit they called hell.

"We are _not_ going to die!" He then begins to dig with his hands. He keeps on digging and kicking with great force until a hole is made and he falls backwards and sees a red echidna in a monk's robe.

"Knuckles the Echidna, at your service."

"Knux?" Shadow asked.

"Knux!" Aries cried in joy. Knuckles waves hello and he leads them out the pit through the tunnel.

"CHARGE!" Big shouted as his crewmates ram the door.

"AGAIN!"

Ivan chuckles in evil, knowing that Big cant get in because of his guards piling on dirt to put pressure so the door wont open.

"He can bash my doors until his whiskers turn grey, but he'll never get inside!"

A guard reports, "Everything is in position, sire. We can easily take them down."

"Hold off. I'm not finished with them yet."

Back at the outside, Amy waits for Knuckles and from a distance, Two Teeth finds Big's Ship.

"HA, HA, Ha, HA! ARCHERS! FIRE!"

The archers get in position and they fire the flaming arrows.

Back with Amy, she kneels by the hole where Knuckles was digging and prayed for Knuckles to return. "Oh, Knux, please be alright."

Then she sees dirt flying and out pops the red hedgehog, Aries.

"Aries!" Amy cried.

"Rose!"

They embrace and Amy asks, "Is Knux with you?"

Then Silver pops out and they meet. "He's right—"

He looks into her eyes and she looks into his and says dreamily, "behind."

"I-I am Amelia Rose, o-of Hacienda. You must be Silver."

He nods and dreamily looks at her emerald eyes and they were then interrupted by Shadow.

"Silver, the beast who's head your standing on is our rescurer."

Amy gasps and Silver jumps out the hole. Out comes out Knuckles then a friend she knew from Hacienda.

(A/N: This is where the changes begin.)

"Sh-Sh-Shadow? Amy asked in total shock.

"AMELIA, MY FRIEND!" Shadow replied and he gives her a hug, making Silver a bit confused and a bit jealous.

"Oh, Shadow! Its so good to see you. I thought you ran away. My father told me."

"I never ran from home, Amelia. Ivan's crooks kidnapped me and my father."

"-gasp- Cornelius is here as well?"

"Yes." Shadow replies in seldom. Knuckles looks over at the battle grounds and says, "Geez, and its so noisy here. They be killing each other, we best get leaving."

"Thank you, Knux. You are indeed a champion digger." Silver thanked.

"No worries, but I shouldn't take all the credit. It was Amy who told me to go after you as well. We best get moving."

Shadow then states, "I am staying."

"Why, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I cannot leave my father."

Silver goes to him and says, "Timing is everything, my friend. It will do Cornelius no good for him to see you captured or killed."

Amy then takes his hands and gets him to look her in the eye.

"Please, Shadow. Think this through."

Shadow looks into her eyes and sees she's correct. And then looks around and sees Aries and the others nodding in agreement.

"One day, soon I pray, we will come back and set everyone free from the clutches of Ivan and I will reclaim my sword from him. Are you with me?"

Shadow nods and they grab hands in agreement. Amy takes Silver's hands and says, "I will be with you, all the way through. I will also add in the assistance of Chief Aero, my father."

Everyone else says yes and they agree. They then hear a loud crash.

"What was that?" Shadow asks. They look out and see Big's ship sinking in the water burning.

"NOOOO!!" Big shouted.

The escapees and their allies make a run for the boats.

"we better hurry or else those sea dogs will find us."

Shadow then replies, "Good guess, Silver. Here they come!"

They turn and see the guards chasing after them.

"GET THEM!"

* * *

HOLY SCHMOLY!! R&R PEEPS!


	7. Chapter VI: Freedom and Gratitude

Silver the Warrior Chapter VI: Freedom and Gratitude

OK, reminder: I will be updating once a week, since school and my parents are being a bitch. Well here we go!

* * *

They look back and see pirates chasing and as they run, they turn only to see Two Teeth and his guards from the fortress going after them. Then Knuckles says,

"We better find a way, or else we are goners!"

Shadow replies to the protest, "They are behind and in front of us! What do we do?"

Silver tries to think fast and see looks at his allies and what triggered him to think quicker was seeing Amy looking at him in fear.

"This way, my friends!"

Silver and Shadow charge into the guards and they shout, "FREEDOM!"

Two Teeth keeps an evil grin and them gasps when Shadow growls and pounces on him and begins to knock the living daylights out of him as Silver scares them away. Amy looks and sees that the Fortress Guards are gone and says, "Quickly, to the boat!"

She got in and Aries and Knuckles follow. Silver looks and sees the pirates charging after them and then he sees Shadow holding Two Teeth by the collar and Silver takes it from there.

Silver then flings the guard and he crashes into the pirates, which causes a scuffle between them. Silver sees this as a chance for them to run to the boats.

"Shadow, quickly we must head for the boats!"

Silver and Shadow run as the groups scuffle with one another. A pirate sees and says, "Hey!"

The two run faster and Knuckles holds out an oar and Silver grabs it and falls in the water as the boat floats away.

As he's pulled in, Shadow shouts, 'Ahh!" and Silver turns quickly and sees Shadow running away from a fortress guard. Shadow then falls in the water, where Silver and the others were.

"Shadow, grab on! They're right behind you."

As the guards run after them, Silver takes out his hand and reaches to Shadow. Amy sees them getting closer and has the oar. As Shadow climbs on the longboat, a mongoose grabs his tail and he hisses in pain.

As they played tug-a-war with Shadow's body, Amy thought of a way for the mongoose to release her ebony friend. She finds the perfect moment and strikes the mongoose and his backup guy, a fox.

"HYAH!"

"UGH!"

The mongoose lets go and Shadow dives into the boat. But it wasn't over yet. They look and see the mongoose and a few badgers.

"GET THEM!"

Silver turns to his allies and says, "Paddle with your paws, anything so we can go."

They all nodded and they got their pedal to the metal. They used their hands and whatever they had to row the boats and get away. As they kept rowing, they noticed that their enemies were sinking.

"AHH!" they shouted as they sank.

"They're sinking." Silver states and points at them. Aries couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, Ha. Look at them, Nwa-Nwa!" and then sticks his tongue out. Silver and the others chuckle along. When they stopped chucking, Amy sees Knuckles sitting on the floor of the boat with a worried face.

"Knux, what is it?"

He just groans and bows his head down.

"Are you wounded? "

He shakes his head silently.

"You haven't gotten up from the boat since we left."

"Um, about that, I can't move. If I do, we too will sink. I'd be sitting on a hole as we speak."

Shadow then says, "So that's why those idiots were by the boats." Silver then takes over from there.

"They holed theses boats so the pirates can't get away."

Amy then says, "Let's just hope that the hole is smaller than the hole that sunk them."

Then, water gushed into the boat from smaller holes. After a few minutes, when the boat had some amount of water, they began to take water out with their hands. Even though this was happening, Aries was very happy and couldn't wait to get back home to Hacienda.

"Hooray, we still got away!" Aries cheered. Amy and Silver chuckle and they keep on pouring water out. After pouring out some of the water, Silver told the other to rest as he pours the water out.

Back at the Fortress, many were tired and wounded but the slaves were held prisoner once again. Cornelius waits for Sapphire to return and then sees her being dragged by two Badgers and then shoved in the cell.

"Good news, I managed to check the prison pit, and they did it! They did it, Cornelius!"

They others whispered and chattered with joy about the trio's escape.

"Sapphire is it true. My son, Shadow, is a free hedgehog?"

"They have escaped, wise one." She replied and puts an arm over the elder to relieve him. She then sees the reality and says, "My friends, we can no longer take this. We can't just sit here, expecting for help to fall out from the sky."

She then takes off her blue head covering, takes out a bag of weapons such as mallets, daggers, and miniature axes and drops it all on the ground.

"This is a start to our armory. We need to do what we can so we can plan an escape ourselves."

They all nodded in agreement and then some prisoners take out their concealed items and put it on the ground as well. A male echidna takes out a dagger and puts it on the ground and a squirrel takes out a sling and a rabbit takes out a metal javelin and a chameleon places a homemade boomerang.

"We'll bury them under my bunk until the time is right." Cornelius replied. They all nod, since he was a wise red and black hedgehog.

Then as they collected what they got, Jonas sees and walks up to them. They look up and see the mole. He was ready to pounce on the elder, only for Sapphire to hold him back by going in front of the elder and shaking her head 'no' at Jonas.

He snarls and walks away. She gave him a sneer, and she then sees Cornelius tearing up with joy as sun goes through a hole in the wall of the prison.

"Ah, Sapphire. My son is a free hedgehog, a free child!"

"I wouldn't call Shadow a child, sir. He's grown."

"Oh, you're right, Sapphire. He's a free man, a free hedgehog adult. He will bring help to us someday."

She smiles at the elder and says, "I am sure he will."

--

As they slept, Silver looked up into the sky and sees clouds forming. Amy wakes up due to the boat being rocked on the water. She puts her hood on and she goes to Silver and looks at him. She then asks, "Do you see land?"

Then the rain begins to pour and it soaks the two. Silver shakes his head 'no'. Amy too shakes her head and walks closer to him and then sits next to him. She looks at him with worry. She then gasps and says, "OH NO!"

A huge wave comes in and crashes onto the side of the boat. Aries and the others wake up and the red hedgehog asks,

"What's happening, Rose?"

Silver then thinks quickly and sees the oars. He takes them and hands it to Shadow.

"Take this, Shadow. This can make a good float for you and Aries. Rose, take this one for you and Knux."

He hands Amy the oar, but then he looks at her eyes and they blush at one another as their hands touched. Silver smiles and lets go, leaving Amy looking at him love struck.

He gets up on the boat and shouts,

"IN CASE WE GET SEPERATED, WE WILL MEET AT HACIENDA! HOLD ON, EVERYONE. HERE WE GO!"

Amy says goodbye to Shadow and her baby brother in case they got separated, and they all prepare for the worst and the wave crashes into them, causing the boat to break and for the others to separate. The wave hits Silver, causing him to go deep into the water.

As he goes deeper and deeper, Silver screams and quickly swims back up and begins to cough as he tries to catch his breath. He looks around and sees Shadow and Aries on one side of the sea and sees a wave coming at them.

Back with Amy and Knuckles, Knuckles struggles to hold on to the oar Silver gave them and she says,

"Hold on, Knux! " She then sees a huge wave headed Silver's way and shouts, "SILVER, LOOK OUT!"

Silver turns, but is too late. The wave crashes on him and a board from the boat smashes on his head, knocking him out a bit.

"SILVER –guh- SILVER!" Amy shouted as water raged.

Back with Shadow and Aries, Shadow was struggling to stay up and Aries shouts,

"SHADOW, HERE!"

He pulls Shadow by his tail and yanks his hand to hold on to the oar, which he holds on for dear life.

"Thanks, mate. I thought I was a goner. Any sign of Amelia and the others?"

Aries shakes his head and Shadow sighs. They then see…Land.

"Look, Shadow. Is that shoreline?"

He squints his eyes and says, "Why…YES! But we need to find Rose and the others."  
"But I can't see them anywhere, Shadow." Aries replied as thunder clashed in the sky and the sea getting rough and vicious by the second.

"You're going to hate me for this, young one, but we have to head for shore. Even though it hurts me to leave Amelia."

"It's alright, Shadow. But we will see her, back at Hacienda!" Aries replies bravely and they swim to the shoreline.

Back with the others, Amy, worried, kept on calling Silver's name as Silver, who was underwater, was being pulled to his death.

"SILVER, SILVER! I'VE GOT TO FIND HIM!"

She takes a deep breath and dives in the water. Knuckles then shouts,

"ROSE, NO!"

When Amy pops back up, Knuckles quickly takes her hand and says,

"Grab on to my hand."

She didn't want to give up and she kept on calling Silver's name.

"SILVER, SILVER"

Silver, who was still underwater and a bit knocked out from the blow, wakes up and looks up at the sea top, and he hears Amy calling out to him. He then sees Amy, who dives back once again and finds the fallen prisoner. In his conscious, he tells himself, as Amy extended her arm

_Reach up, Silver….Reach up, for your life…NOW!_

He looks deep into her eyes and quickly takes her hand and she takes him up to the top. When they reach the top, and they catch their breath, Knuckles looks at them in shock and says,

"I don't believe it, Miss Rose! You found him!"

Silver coughs and hacks to get the water out of his lungs and looks back at his savior, a hedgehog maid.

"Silver…"

She smiles at him and looks at him with warm, soft eyes.

He smiles back.

"Rose…you saved my life."

She smiles and they hug one another with their eyes closed and Amy nuzzles in his chest. Knuckles smiles at the two and looks out for shore.

"I owe you my life, Amelia Rose of Hacienda." He then nuzzles his head against hers and she blushes at this action.

* * *

More Coming at cha. More chappys will Focus on Silver and the gang and with the prisoners, sum.


	8. Chapter VII: Seperation and Kidnap

Silver the Warrior Chapter VII: Seperation and Kidnap

* * *

As the storm stops, Silver, Amy and Knuckles still cling on to their float and Amy realizes that they lost Aries and Shadow.

"OH NO!My poor brother. We have lost Shadow and Aries."

Silver then replies, "They are probably doing the same thing we are doing at this moment, swimming west of the sunrise. Soon, they'll reach land."

Knuckles then says, "Climb behind me, Amy. You could probably see land if so."

Amy nods, climbs behind Knuckles's back and looks over.

"Any sign of them, Rose?"

She looks over and shakes her head, "No."

She looks around once more and says, "But I think…Yes, there's land, straight ahead."

"I won't believe it once my paws can feel it."

"Well then warm up your paws, Knux and kick, kick with your might."

The three kick with all their might and in hopes of reaching the land.

Back at the Fortress, Jonas goes back to meet with Two Teeth, he bumps into a guard and gasps.

"Stay still, or you're a dead beast."

"GO ON, KILL ME. BUT THAT MEANS YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO TWO TEETH."

"Even so, I'll kill you anyway."

"I also harbor a lot of information. Like those troublesome three, yeah, they escaped. And Sapphire stole food from the cabins to feed them."

"I doubt it."

"Go on and see, you can always kill me later."

The dog drops the mole and Jonas sneers at him.

When the sun has set, Shadow and Aries reached land and they coughed the water out of their lungs.

"We did it, Shadow! We made it to shore!" Aries cheered as he kisses the ground.

"AND WE'RE FREE."

Shadow lies on his back catching his breath, but then remembers that Amy and the others aren't there.

"where's Amy and the others, and Silver."

"I don't see them Shadow." Aries replies.

"AMELIA! AMELIA! AMELIA!"

"ROSE! ROSE? ROSE!"

They look around the banks and then Shadow finds a plank, with carvings. He then realizes where it came from.

"Um, young one. I have some very bad news. We are near Fort Marium, which isn't good for the both of us."

"Oh, bother! I thought we were out of that horrid place."

"I agree with you young one."

They make a run up the cliffs and Aries asks,

"Where are we going, Shadow?"

"To our lovely home of Hacienda. Hacienda, home of the free"

"HACIENDA! OUR LOVELY HO—" Aries was cut by Shadow, putting his hands on the red hedgehog's mouth.

"Shh, hush Aries."

They quickly hide in a bush and they see light of a fire and hearing merry laughing.

Shadow looks at Aries and says, "Let's go and see who they are. They could be pirates."

"If not, maybe they can help us."

They climb up the cliff and quickly jump into some bushes. Their heads pop out and they see a group of travelers dancing merrily to music and a Raccoon singing merrily and eating an apple as a cougar plays on an instrument.

Aries then sees a cart and climbs in.

As the travelers dance in merriment, the cougar hears something and says,

"STOP THE REHERSALS!"

They stop as the cougar tries to sense her surroundings.

"Someone is here…"

The Raccoon by name of Nooccar, asks, "Tania, what seems to be the problem?"

"Someone is here… I can sense it."

She walks around and she feels the wind as it goes. She hears Aries in the cart and Shadow notices and he quietly sneaks near the cart and quickly turns into a ball.

Nooccar goes to the bush and catches Shadow.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a valley hedgehog, thieving our food."

"ARGH! NO, LET GO, ARIES!"

"LET SHADOW GO, YOU MEANIE!" Aries shouted as he ran to kick the raccoon in the shin, only for the cougar to split them up and held them in the air.

"OK, What seems to be the problem? Why are you two loitering in our camp?" She then puts them down.

"We don't mean any harm, but we are lost."

"It's alright." The cougar replied. "We are the Traveling Jovials."

"But by Jove, may I ask, who are you two?" Nooccar asked.

"I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, and this is Aries of Hacienda."

"Hello." Aries said.

"You see, we escaped from Marium and his sister along with our companions are separated and we aren't for certain if they made it to land."

Back with the others, they finally reach land, but near a cliff.

They quickly get off the plank they were on and they got on the edge of a cliff, thanks to Silver's help.

"Oh, thank you Silver!" Amy chirps and she hugs him, causing Silver to blush madly. They then help Knuckles up and he sighs in relief.

"Whoo, what a relief. A good thing about being a great digger, is that I am a great climber too. See you two at the top."

Before Silver said a word, Knuckles was rushing his way up and he was going at amazing speed. He shrugs and he along with Amy climb up.

"OK, Rose, be very careful. For any big wave can cause us to fall in."

A wave hits the rocks, scaring Amy. She looks at him in fear.

"Silver…I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, Rose. I will help you as we go." He holds out his hand to her and she takes it. He pulls her in. Amy smiles in relief that Silver wouldn't leave her. As they go up, Amy watches out for anything and without notice, she makes a wrong move and slips. Silver quickly grabs her hand.

"AHH! SILVER HELP ME!"

He pulls her up quickly and they realize they have a lot to do.

"I think it would be easier if we go on a broader ledge. OK, Amy?"

"Y-Y-yes."

They keep on going and they notice that Knuckles is gone.

"Silver, I don't see Knux."

"KNUX, KNUX, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

No answer. They keep on walking and climbing and as they climb, Silver cant help but look at Amy admiringly. He couldn't get why he loses himself in her beautiful green eyes. Amy catches his eye and smiles. But as they got closer to the cliff, Amy and Silver are caught in a net.

"AHH!"

The net catches them and pulls them up.

"AHH!"

Then, after they were pulled up, Silver attacks a small group of mysterious figures, only for someone to knock him out.

"Ugh—"

After knocking Silver out, a short figure dragged him, Amy and Knuckles away to a cave far off from the Cliffside.

_Silver...Silver...SILVER!_

* * *

More is coming every Friday! Chapter VII coming at cha!


	9. Chapter VIII: Enter JulieSu

Silver the Warrior Chapter VII: Enter Julie-Su and Sally, Queen of the Hedgesquirrel Tribe

Ok, look. I know Sally and Julie-Su are from the comics and not from the games, but it just makes better sense than using Blaze or another Character from the games. (Blaze is a traveler in the story) Sorry for the lateness! Also my OC troop will be in this story. Here we go!

* * *

Silver wakes up and sees himself in a cell, with both Amy and Knux and he is chained along with Amy and Knux and hung upside down. He turns and sees small little squirrels with sharp sticks and one begins to poke him.

"Ha, got you, bigger hedgehog! Ha, ha, ha."

As he pokes Silver, he begins to lose all control of his anger and shouts, "Let go of me, you jabbering idiot!"

He ignored Silver's shouting and kept on poking him as Amy and Knuckles begin to wake up and then they see a group of baby squirrels and an echidna prisoner coming with fish and cloth. By the looks of it, to cover their eyes. Silver notices the Echidna and asks, "Hey, where are we? And what are these horrible little creatures!"

She replies softly, "Hello, Julie-Su is the name. They're hedgesquirrels. The best way to tell them to stop is to encourage them, since they do the opposite if what you say."

"Very good! You pokey more big hedgehog?"

He shakes his head, hiding the stick he used to poke Silver and runs off.

"That's Flash, the only son and heir to Sally, queen of the flying hedgesquirrels." He nods and Amy asks,

"Julie-Su, do you think we can have some water."

"I will see what I can do." She replied and she walks away to fetch water.

After a few minutes, she returns with a wooden bowl of water and hands it to Amy.

"Thanks, Julie-Su." Silver thanked.

She then hears the hedgesquirrels and she then says, "Quickly, Queen Sally is coming! When you speak to her, bow your head and call her all beautiful queen. And be respectful."

He nods and notices Julie-Su bowing her head down and sees a female squirrel and following her is another squirrel, fanning her. She looks at Silver and Knux with dislike, but when she saw Amy, she was in pure jealousy, but hid it from her tribe members and children. Julie-Su then asks,

"All beautiful queen, what shall we do with these creatures? They not giveth good use for us. Shall we hand them off to the slithers?"

The queen though and says, "Hmm… that's it. They can be good nurses to my young and especially the pink hedgehog. She obviously seems fit to be a hoggle nurse."

Silver whispers, "She speaks regular English!"

Julie-Su replies, "Yes, but I'd suggest you calm down now, she hates people who are disrespectful."

Silver grunts and says, "Fine. But one question, what does hoggle mean?"

Julie-Su points at the hedgesquirrels. Silver gasps as the wretched little beasts being to poke him with the sticks and smack Knuckles's head with the sticks and throw rotten fish at Amy as they whoop and holler. Then a blue hedgehog comes with rope and three poles.

"May I ask who you are?"

"SILENCE!" the blue hedgehog warrior snapped. He had the looks of a warrior; he had on armor, a shield, and a dagger. He grabs Silver and ties him up to the pole, with Amy and Knuckles following after him.

After tying them up, the blue hedgehog leaves and disappears. Silver then murmurs to himself, "Now I know who the father of these wretched little creatures is.

Five minutes later, the 'hoggles' begin to throw food at the three and Silver spits out the food. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like to be a prisoner again. He hated it ever so.

"Ugh."

Amy groans as well.

"Oof."

Then the wretched little creatures turned to Knuckles and they throw a melon at his head.

"Ugh, but, mmm, at least we have something to eat. I hope Shadow and Aries are ok."

Amy replies, "Don't be silly, Knux. I know Shadow. He's a good hedgehog and I knew him since his delinquent days."

"Ugh, don't remind me, Amelia."

Silver asks, "Shadow was a delinquent?"

"I wouldn't say delinquent, but he was a bit of a rebel, for a time being until he grew up a bit. But I hope they're safe."

Silver groans and reassures his pink ally, "Don't worry, I am sure that they are safe, somewhere."

Then Flash spits on Silver and his playmates throw raspberries at the others.

"They couldn't be worse off than us."

The worst had just begun. Then they were taken town and chained like Julie-Su was, by the ankle. Knuckles was being pounced on by Flash's playmates while Flash pulled Amy's pony tail.

"OW."

Silver takes the child away from her only for Amy to be thrown food at, and the queen snickers. She sighs and says, "I have enough. I can't take this any longer."

Then an announcement is made by the queen.

"listen, my children. In award for your good behavior, we will head for the shores."

They cheered and chanted "Shore"

Amy and Silver look at one another, knowing this wasn't good. Knuckles began to feel a bit queasy.

As they went down the slopes, Flash keeps poking Silver and then he remembers the female echidna's words.

"Flash, pokey big hedgehog plenty fun?"

The baby hedgesquirrel takes back his stick and stops. Silver looks at Knuckles and winks, pointing his nose at Amy. He nods.

"Aha."

When they reach the bottom, they put the hedgesquirrels down and then the queen says,

"Now fetch the others!" She commanded as she points at the other tribe members. They whoop and cheer. They didn't know what was in store, but they sigh in annoyance.

When they were done, Knuckles was forced to be buried in sand as the little creatures threw sand at his face. Silver and Amy helped them build a huge sandcastle and Julie-Su watched the kids run around.

"I hated when they bury me in the sand. But he seems to be calm."

Silver notices that Flash wasn't around .

"Now where has that Flash gone to?"

Julie-Su points at the slopes Silver sees the little tan and blue hedgesquirrel jumping and whooping.

"Get down from there, you senseless rouge." Silver yelled. But Flash ignores him and keeps standing there. Sally looks over to see all the commotion and sees her baby on the ledge. She then sees a hawk flying and she gasps in horror.

(A/N: The characters are woodland creatures and the Natural Enemies, Such as birds and snakes are bigger than they are.)

The hawk caws and it aims for Flash. It grabs the little boy and flies off to its nest, leaving Sally in fear.

"Flash, oh no, FLASH. He's going to be dead!" Sally begins to cry. Silver goes over to her and says, "FLASH _WILL NOT_ DIE! Bigger hedgehog save him."

He takes her sword off her coaster and he cuts the rope of his leg, grabs a net and quickly runs off to save the little hedgesquirrel.

The hawk sets him down in a nest, where he sees two baby hawks, and they look hungry. Silver looks around and finds the nest. Using the net, he climbs up the jagged rocks of the cliffs. As he gets closer, he sees Amy helping him by setting up a net to catch the little guy. He smiles and keeps on going. As Amy sets the net, the little creatures begin to run all over it.

"Please, get out of the way. Cant you see I'm trying to help your friend, Flash here." She then sees the queen walking her way and says,

"You hear pink hedgehog girl, get out of way, now."

They get out of Amy's way and she prepares the net to catch the boy. The queen smiles and then she looks back at the nesting area, and she begins to cry again, thinking Silver won't make it.

"Oh NO!"

Amy goes to her and says, "Don't cry, all beautiful queen, Silver is bigger hedgehog. He mighty warrior, he will get your Flash back."

She then cups her hands to coax her and says, "You'll see."

As Silver gets closer, he hears Flash shouting 'Save Me!' as a hawk holds him by the tail, about to peck him alive. Silver reaches the top, he hides behind the nest and then…

"RAWR!"

Silver jumps out and attacks the bigger hawk with his sword to intimidate him. The bird was fierce but backed off some. Silver then keeps the birds away by flinging his sword to scare them and to get Flash away from danger.

"Stretch the nets, AMY!"

She nods and they all got together and got the net ready. Knuckles then says,

"I hope they aren't planning to jump down here."

"We need more help." Amy said. Sally then had an idea.

"Hedges, help pink hedgehog girl."

They rush to help Amy and they stretch out the net and prepare to catch Flash and Silver.

As Silver fights on, he sees Flash and tells him,

"Flash, go over to the ledge, NOW!"

He nods and quickly heads for the ledge, only for him to look down and be stricken with fear.

"Flash, go now. Ahh!" Silver said and he then was bitten by the ferocious bird on his shoulder and is now fighting for his life.

Flash looks back and forth as Silver fights and he stands, quivering in fear. Silver slides down the ledge, where Flash is and he tells Flash to jump. He shakes his head and then Silver sees the bird about to attack. Before the bird got Flash, Silver kicks him lightly, enough to knock him back and to fall into the net. He screams in fear, until he lands in the net.

Back with Silver, Silver moves around and uses the sword to keep the bird away. But the bird got to him and caught Silver's sword, and tosses it aside. He gasps.

Amy sees and gasps as well. "SILVER!"

Back with Aries and Shadow, they and the travelers look over a huge ledge in hopes of finding Silver and the others. Aries then says in some solemn,

"There's no sign of a single living creature. I do hope Rose is alright."

Shadow then replies, "But Aries, the sea is calm. They probably made it to shore and are on their way to Hacienda right now."

Then a shock pink hedgehog in a yellow dress and a band on her head sighs,

"Oh Mr Shadow." She began with kindness. Shadow's ears perked up and he turns to see her on one leg and her paw in the air.

"I seemed to have hurt my paw. Would you be so kind by taking me to the cart?" She asked as she batters her lashes.

Shadow looks at Aries and he shrugs. He gets up from the ground, lifts the shock pink hedgehog up and goes to place her on the cart. As he carries her, she says flirtatiously,

"I bet youre the strongest hedgehog in all the land." And snuggles in his chest.

Shadow didn't like this, but he chuckles lightly to be polite. From a distance, Charmy, the fire eater and Ares, the flame thrower watch them. Ares was angry. He then says in with his Spanish accent,

"I don't like this Shadow character with Laterose."

"Ah, relax, Ares. He's just being polite." Besides, I thought she was just a friend."

"She's more than a friend to me, Charmy." Ares sighed.

After placing her down, a bat comes up to her and says,

"Don't take notice of her. I see her flutter her lashes at butterflies."

She then takes him by the shoulder and gives Laterose a dirty look as she looks at Shadow dreamily. Then Tania comes to Shadow and says,

"Its too bad we didn't find your companions, Shadow. But I think we can still help. Your father, Shadow, is he still in there?"

Shadow nods and both girls look at him in shock.

Nooccar then says, "Very well, Tania. Are you thinking we should pull of the dash and rescue?"

"The exact one."

"Then lets get to it!" Nooccar replied. They all cheered, but Shadow wrecks it and says,

"Now just hold on a moment, friends. Its kind for you to help me rescue my father, but—"

"We wont let you do it alone, old chap." Nooccar jumped in. "Besides, we need some of you help. What not."

"Well..."

"We shall make it a performance, since it wont be obvious to them."

"Alright then. Its crazy enough to work."

Tania then says, "We'll dress you as a catcher. Ally, you get a mask for Aries."

The mole nods and hands the red hedgehog a frog mask.

"Let's do this."

"Huzzah!" everyone cheered.

As Amy looked on in fear, Silver needed to find a way to get back to safety and that the bird doesn't follow. He then thinks a bit and has an idea. He looks at his net and he quickly jumps on the bird and pins it down, wraping its beak and body. He then finds his escape.

"ONE FOR THE NET—"

He then jumps.

"COMING DOOOOWWWWNNNN! HA HA!"

Silver lands in the net and bounces towards Amy's direction. He smiles at her and gets down.

Back at Fort Marium, Ivan and Big settle a score and they make a deal.

"So it's settled?"

"Deal, matey."

Back with Silver and his friends, Silver relaxes by the shore and he sees the young hedgehog maid walking his direction, with a soft smile on her face and some bandages. As she wraps the bandages on Silver's arm and shoulder, she says,

"You really were a hero up there."

He looks at her in confusion.

"I am serious. Not many creatures would have the courage, especially to rescue someone annoying as Flash."

He looks at her and she looks back and she blushes as Silver did too. Before Silver said a word, Sally said,

"Warrior hedgehog saved my baby Flash. I thank you by giving you anything you want."

Silver gives it a quick thought and he then cuts the ropes off Amy, Julie-Su and Knuckles.

"We want free." As he holds the sword up in the air. She nods in agreement.

They cheer and Amy kisses Silver's cheek, causing him to blush madly and she grabs Knuckles and dances and Silver hugs Julie-Su.

The tribe wave goodbye to their newfound allies. They go off once again, on their journey to Hacienda and to free all of Ivan's clutches.

* * *

Phew, done! More coming at cha!


	10. Chapter IX: The Grand Escapade Part I

Silver the Warrior Chapter IX: The Grand Escapade Part I

Sorry for the lateness. So busy and a bit of a block here. So here we go! I dont own redwall or Sonic and Co.

* * *

After walking for a while, Silver and the others were on a ledge looking over the waters. Silver and Amy look over. Dead end.

"-sigh- Julie-Su, does any of this looks familiar to you?"

She shakes her head and says,

"No, they blind folded me when I was captured by the tribe."

Silver and Amy look at one another and Knuckles.

"We're bound to find some land marks somewhere that could lead us to Hacienda." Amy said

"I doubt it, Amy." Knuckles replied. "I am sad to say this, but these eyes won't be seeing home again."

Hearing those words made Amy and Julie-Su feel a sense of hopelessness. Silver didn't like it and said,

"That's enough, Knuckles. As long as we stay true to our quest, something or someone will help us."

"I'm hoping your right, Silver."

"Come on, let's get moving." Silver replied.

They nod in agreement and they keep walking away from the dead end. What they didn't Know was that someone was on their tail and was watching their every move.

Back at Fort Marium, Ivan and his cronies catch Jonas and they question him.

"So, Jonas. You've been working for us, eh?"

Before Jonas responds, he looks behind him and sees two of Ivan's cronies and he then says,

"Yes, sir."

"So, a reward seems in order."

Then another one of his cronies placed a wooden tablet with food and a bottle of imported wine from the crusaders.

"Eat…"

He was hesitant until the tyrant ordered,

"EAT…my little friend."

Jonas looked at him wide eyed for a moment and he then snapped out of it and got to eating. He ate wildly, due to eating scraps most of the time.

"While you're eating, tell me if I got this straight. You know the prisoners escaped from the pit, but not _how_."

After swallowing a piece of meat, he answers, "That's right, sir."

"Now really? Now do the ringleaders have buried weapons, but you don't know their plans, do you?"

"Yes, sir."

He didn't like the answers and shouted,

"RWARW! IS THIS ALL THE INFORMATION YOU GOT!? I CAN SAY THIS IS YOUR LAST MEAL!"

Then Jonas remembers something.

"I-I know where the weapons are buried."

"Very good, Jonas! Now eat…drink…and be easy."

He nods with fear and he keeps eating.

Outside, A mongoose shouts, "C'mon, look lively!"

All the prisoners lined up in a single file line and as they line up, they begin to whisper, askng fellow mates of what is going on.

"What's going on, Cornelius?" asked a blue echidna.

"I don't know, Azulon."

"SILENCE!" Shouted the mongoose.

Ivan comes in and he looks at the slaves.

"Why you lookin' so worried?"

"What do you want from us?" Azulon asked.

"Azulon, is that your name?"

The slaves gasp.

"Yes…sir."

"I thought so. Now which one of you goes by the name of Cornelius?"

All gasp once more and the black and red hedgehog steps forward.

"I. Am. Cornelius."

"And Sapphire?"

She looked wide eyed and didn't answer,

"Now where would she be?"

"I'm Sapphire, sire."

"A bet, ey? Well, you can tell me which of the bats go by the name of Rouge."

They gasp again and she replies. Before she does so, Sapphire, her sister, shakes her head and she ignores her.

"I am, sir."

He growls and drags her to a location. He then hands her a small shovel and he orders her to dig. She starts digging and everyone was about to panic. Ivan notices.

"Is something wrong? Any reason why she shouldn't be digging here?"

Before anyone said a word, Sapphire spoke for all.

"No, sire."

Ivan snarled and he tells Rouge to keep digging. After about half an hour, no weapons. Ivan was getting angry.

"Big Claw, Tain, get in the hole. You get out."

Rouge flies out, only to crash on the floor, due to a broken wing. The two mongooses get in and dig.

They look at one another and Cornelius shrugs. They group up and they whisper among themselves.

"What happened?...what's going on?...."

He then realizes that there were no weapons there.

"GET OUT OF THE HOLE, FOOLS!"

They stop and they try to get out. When one of the cronies fell in the hole, the slaves laughed.

After a few minutes, they line up and Ivan snarls at them.

"You think this is funny, ey?"

He then snags Sapphire's scarf.

"double workloads tomorrow for you!"

She then spits on his face and he snarls at her, wiping the spit off. He leaves in anger and Rouge looks at them.

"I don't understand. What happened to the weapons."

"Yes, I wonder what happened to them…" Sapphire replied with sarcasm.

Cornelius gasps and says,

"It was you! You reburied the weapons, but why?"

"Remember when my sister buried the weapons we had stolen?"

They nod.

"I saw Jonas spying on her. So when everyone went to sleep, I reburied them. Where you may ask? Right where Ivan was standing."

They laughed and chuckled at what she said and they head back to their bunks.

Back with Jonas, he was pigging out on the food he was rewarded.

Before he knew it, Ivan was right next to him.

"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME!"

He then kicks his chair and uses his foot to pin him to the ground.

"YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME, JONAS!"

"NO— Mercy!"

"FOR NOW, YOU KEEP SPYING FOR ME. FOR NOW." He said, pointing at the mole.

"But understand one thing. MAKE A FOOL OF ME AGAIN, AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

He sneered as he grabs the mole by the collar. He nods his head quickly and he was dropped.

What they didn't know was that Sapphire and Cornelius heard everything.

"So the spy is Jonas?"

"Oh dear. We have to be more careful now."

"At least we know the spy is Jonas."

"We need to better conceal our weapons and pray for Silver and Shadow to return. That is if they ever do return."

"What do you mean, Cornelius?" Sapphire asked, with concern.

"Don't tell the others. But there are times where I think where Shadow and Silver aren't still alive."

"They better be, Cornelius. Without them, we all be lost."

She pats the elder hedgehog on the back and helps him to walk to his bunk and she goes back to bury the weapons.

Back with Silver and the gang, they climb up another cliff and the echidnas begin to be a bit jumpy, especially Julie-Su.

"Silver, maybe we should stop for the night." Amy said.

"That's a good idea." Julie-Su commented.

"I don't know. I'm not sure its safe to stop."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Julie-Su asks.

"Nothing, Julie-Su." Silver replied. She nods and they keep walking. Silver pulls Amy aside and tells her,

"Someone's been following us since early this morning."

"I haven't seen anyone, have you, Knuckles?"

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Why didn't you say anything, Silver?" Amy asked.

"I didn't want to frighten anyone." Silver replied.

Amy was mad for a moment.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'm frightened."

Silver puts a hand on her shoulder and says,

"It wasn't you I was worried about. Its Julie-Su."

He points at Julie-Su who walks shakily and when she hears ruffling, she jumps in fear.

"SOMETHING'S FOLLOWING US! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HE—AHH!"

"JULIE-SU!" Silver shouted.

* * *

My fav song!

_Cliff Hanger, Hanging off a cliff, And that's why its called cliff hanger!_

_CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH…LONNGER!_

More coming at cha!


End file.
